


Army(Seme)XAloha(Uke)

by Marshadow4



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Adults fucking - Freeform, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshadow4/pseuds/Marshadow4
Summary: Army is 21 years oldAloha is 20 years oldThey're already a couple





	Army(Seme)XAloha(Uke)

**Author's Note:**

> Army is 21 years old
> 
> Aloha is 20 years old
> 
> They're already a couple

Narrator's POV

Aloha-"Uggggggh..." He groaned.

Army-"*Mind*Not this again..."

Aloha,apparently,came over to Army's house. Aloha was on Army's bed while Army was writing on his manual,sitting on the chair of his desk.

Aloha-"Army I'm boreeeed." He whined

Army-"*Mumbles* Cod have mercy. *Normal* [Looks at Aloha.] Then what do you want me to do? You just came over my place for no reason."

Aloha-"I came here cuz I wanted to spend time with my bf but now it seems like he's being a douche to me. *Refering to Army*"

Army-"Can't you see I'm bussy?"

Aloha-"You're always "bussy" as for the looks of it you are just writing on a book! [Looks away.] *Mumbles* You even say you don't even have time for me..." His ears went down.

Army opened his mouth to speak but shut it since its true what Aloha had just said. He took back those words then thought about them.

Army-"*Sigh* [Gets up from his chair,goes over to Aloha and sits beside him.] Fine... What do you wanna do?"

Aloha-" [Looks at Army and smiles a bit.] Uhh I don't know,maybe we can do something together here or talk."

Army-"Alright then."

After 20 minutes of talking Aloha began to snuggle up with Army. Army blushed of Aloha's actions. Basically,Aloha leaned his back on Armys chest as Army hugged him from behind. Don't worry they're in the middle of Army's bed also hi there my peeps. Although Aloha made a big "mistake".

[Lemon starts now~]

Army took the chance of having Aloha's neek all free and licked the back of his neck.

Aloha-"[Shivers by the sudden touch.] A-Army?~Ngh~"

Army just stayed quiet and kept licking and gave little kisses at the back of Aloha's neck.

Ahola-"A-Ah~Army~*Pants*"

Army smirked and began unbuttoning Aloha's shirt until his chest was exposed.

Aloha-"H-Huh?! Wah!~"

Aloha moaned as he felt Army's hands squeeze his chest and rubbed his nipples.

Army-"[Keeps rubbing Aloha's nipples.] You like it don't you?~"

Aloha-"Mnh~*Nods shyly*Nh~"

Aloha felt himself getting hard at this new feeling. Army took notice of Aloha's erection.

Army-"[Stops rubbing his nipples.] Does someone needs me?~" He purred on Aloha's ear.

Aloha-"Y-Yes p-please."

Army-"*Mind* So cute."

Army took off Aloha's shorts and boxers,trowing them on the floor in the process. They remained in the same position. Army snaked his right hand to Aloha's member and starts stroking him.

Aloha-"Ahh~Ngh~"

Aloha couldn't help but layed completely his back on Army's chest and feel excited by all of this.

Aloha-"A-Army~Ah~I-I need more~" He blushed madly as he said that.

Army-"I was about to ask you if you wanted to go further but this answers everything~"

Army stopped stroking him then starts to take his clothes off then threw them on the floor. Aloha took his Golf visor and the rest of his shirt off throwing them on the floor too. Damn these induendos have some cleaning duties to do. Both were naked and erected.

Army-"Get on 4th." He commanded.

Aloha shyly nodded then got on 4th. Aloha hugged Army's pillow since he's nervous about what are they going to do. To be honest Aloha looked cute and sexy this way. Army gulped of nervously. It's their 1st time doing this and yes of course they're gonna enjoy it. Army went behind Aloha then licked his lips,spreads Aloha's ass cheeks a bit and starts licking Aloha's entrance.

Aloha-"Ahh~Mmh~Aah~*Pants from excitement*Nya~"

After a good amount of saliva was put around Aloha's entrance Army stopped licking then sets himself grabbing Aloha's hips.

Army-"Ready?"

Aloha-"Please be gentle."

Army nodded then pushed the tip of his member inside.

Aloha-"Ngh!~ [He gripped Army's pillow.] K-Keep going."

Army-"Are you sure?"

Aloha-"Y-Yes."

Army-"Alright."

Army pushed the rest of is member inside carefully.

Aloha-"Ahh!~"

Army remained still to let Aloha get used to this feeling of being filled. A whole minute passed and Aloha motioned Army to start moving. Army nodded and starts to thrust slowly.

Aloha-"Aoh~Army~nya~ah~"

Army-"Ngh~You're so tight~"

Army kept thrusting slowly as Aloha moaned. Soon,Aloha wanted more.

Aloha-"Army~More~"

Army-"Ah~Sure~"

Army started to thrust faster pleasing Aloha.

Aloha-"Aah!~Nya~Army!~" He arched his back.

Army-"Mm~Mh~"

Aloha-"Army!~M-More!~Ahh~"

Army-"Anything for you~"

Army thrusted roughly hitting Aloha's sweet spot in a strike.

Aloha-"Aaahh!!!~"

Army-"This must be it."

Army kept thrusting roughly hitting Aloha's sweet spot several times.

Aloha-"Nya!!!~Aah!!!~Army!!!~"

Aloha bit and hugged Army's pillow roughly but he still enjoyed this.

Army-"*Groan*Aloha I'm about to cum!~Ngh!~"

Aloha-"[Stops bitting Army's pillow.] M-Me too!!~Nya!!!~"

Army thrusted roughly a couple times more then busted his load inside Aloha. Aloha busted his load and stained Army's bedsheets with his cum. Both panted of tiredness. Army pulled out gently as Aloha's ass collapsed on Army's bed. Army sets down beside his boyfriend and covers both with the blanket.

Army-" [Gives a smooch on Aloha's forehead.] Let's get some rest."

Aloha-"*Nods* I love you."

Army-"I love you too babe."

Both fell asleep.

The End.


End file.
